1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a storage system and, more particularly, to an article storage system for storing items of numerous types in compartments or pockets while hanging on a door and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The availability of adequate storage space for personal clothing articles, sporting goods and household products in the home or elsewhere has long been a persistent problem. Such items are commonly stored in closets, bedrooms, laundries, basements, bathrooms or other locations in the home or elsewhere. Shoes and other items of clothing and accessories, and countless household products require considerable space in a closet or other locale and are difficult to maintain in an organized state. Numerous methods have been developed in the past in an effort to solve the perennial problem of storing such articles. Clothing and other household articles have been stored in bags, in bins or other containers, on shelves, in cupboards, and in other manners. None of the known techniques of article storage have combined the desired objective of creating added storage space with an economical system which can be adjustably attached to a structure, such as a door. Known storage systems are bulky and occupy needed space where positioned and do not provide the high degree of article organization which is desirable. Many known hanging type storage systems also inconveniently require tools and the drilling of holes for installation. In addition, past over the door type storage systems fail to provide needed rigidity to each storage compartment for preventing undesired damage to a stored item. For these reasons, it is desirable in the prior art to provide an improved article storage system capable of effectively and economically storing personal articles and the like while hanging on an existing structure